Somethin' Worth Fightin' For
by AC1830
Summary: Summary: Written for the 2018 Missing Man Challenge (on Bonanza Brand) – Add Adam into an episode after Season 6 as if he has always been there. I chose The Fighters, Season 7, Episode 30.


Summary: Written for the 2018 Missing Man Challenge (on Bonanza Brand) – Add Adam into an episode after Season 6 as if he has always been there. I chose The Fighters, Season 7, Episode 30.

 **Somethin' Worth Fightin' For**

 **Chapter 1**

"What have I done Joe?" Hoss could barely speak as he stared at the unconscious fighter.

xoxox

It had begun as a normal day with Adam, Joe and Hoss Cartwright looking forward to some time together. The brothers had the day off and after Adam's business meeting in town they were going to spend the afternoon having lunch and sharing beers. While waiting on their older brother who was at the Cattlemen's Association, Joe and Hoss decided to take in a boxing exhibition that had come to town. Hoss wasn't really sure how it all happened but after the first fight between veteran heavyweight boxer Hank Kelly, known as the Killarney Killer, and newcomer Charlie Powers, the manager called for volunteers to go a few rounds with one of the champions. The next thing he knew, Hoss was in the ring trying to go four rounds with Hank Kelly. In the second round, Hoss was barely able to stand as Kelly continued to pound him, striking blow after blow to his face. With the deafening cheers from the crowd and Kelly's constant punches, Hoss felt something rise up inside him. He pulled his right arm back and let it fly into Kelly's head as hard as he could. Kelly's head snapped back and he crumpled to the mat.

Hoss returned to his corner of the ring and Joe dabbed at his cuts with a cool wet cloth. After a few moments Joe and Hoss knew something was wrong. That was when Charlie Powers proclaimed that Kelly was "not just out, he's almost dead." The life drained out of Hoss with those words. He could barely speak. "What have I done Joe?"

Down the street, Adam left the Cattlemen's Association office, pleased with how the meeting had gone. He slipped his hat on his head and took a deep breath. It was going to be a good afternoon spent with his brothers. He leisurely strolled to the hotel a couple of blocks away. Rounding the corner he was surprised to see so many people standing around the hotel entrance. As he walked up he saw Joe slowly exit the lobby and move toward Hoss who was leaning on the railing. Concern took over as Adam sensed that something bad had happened. Working his way through the crowd he stopped to listen when he heard Joe speak to Hoss, "He hasn't regained consciousness yet." At that moment, Hoss turned to speak to a woman coming down the steps.

"Ma'am, I...I just wanna tell ya that I'm sorry. I'm…."

"Sorry. Sorry! My husband's lying up there dying, and you're sorry. You're nothing but an animal." Adam tried to get closer to Hoss. Feeling the sting of her words Joe came down the steps and placed his hand on Hoss' neck, giving it a squeeze. He caught sight of Adam in the crowd then spoke quietly to Hoss, "Come on, let's go."

Meeting his brothers in the street Adam was finally able to voice his questions. "What happened? Hoss are you alright?" He studied the cuts and bruises on Hoss' face.

"We need to leave Adam. I'll fill you in on the way home." Joe led Hoss down the street toward the livery.

Frustrated with having to wait, Adam agreed as he followed his brothers. His only thoughts now were of Hoss and how this peaceful day had turned so bad.

 **Chapter 2**

The atmosphere at home was heavy with tension and sorrow. Ben paced in front of the settee. Joe sat in Ben's red chair, chewing on his thumbnail. Hoss had settled onto the low table facing the blue chair, clearly uneasy. Adam reclined in his blue chair, his right elbow on the chair arm and a long finger resting against his lips.

Silence prevailed as Ben worked to overcome his anger over the situation. After seeing the pain in Hoss' eyes he knew he was filled with guilt and sorrow over Hank Kelly's injuries. As Ben paced he searched for comforting words to offer to Hoss. "Kelly's a professional fighter and knows the risks. And besides you didn't set out to hurt him."

Joe offered his support, "Pa's right Hoss."

"He's partially right. Of course it's a fact that Hank Kelly is a professional fighter. But when he hit me an' kept hittin' me I lost my temper. When I came up after him, I came up to kill him. I wanted to kill him. I hit him as hard as I could. And that ain't right." Ben wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Joe dropped his head, his own guilt over encouraging Hoss to fight eating at him. Adam shifted his hand to speak but Hoss cut him off, "Maybe I am just an animal, like Miz Kelly said."

Ben stepped over to Hoss and rested his hand on his son's shoulder, "Hoss, Missus Kelly was very upset, naturally, but don't let what she said upset you." Getting no response, Ben suggested Hoss go on to bed, to get some rest.

As Hoss slowly climbed the stairs, Joe rose from his chair to stand by his father. "This whole thing started over a silly two hundred dollar bet." His eyes betraying the guilt he was feeling. Ben sunk his hands deep into his pockets and sighed. He glanced over at Adam who had remained strangely silent through all this. Adam had stretched his legs out and had his fingers steepled in front of him. He stared at the fire then lifted his eyes to share a helpless look with his father.

xoxox

Hoss tossed and turned most of the night unable to get everyone's words out of his head. His mind kept replaying the fight and his punch that nearly killed Kelly. Giving up on sleep, Hoss threw on some clothes and grabbed a quilt on the way out of his room. Outside the cool night air helped to clear his head but the images still wouldn't go away. He rested his tired body on the corner of the table and pulled the quilt around his shoulders.

In the background, Hoss heard the front door open and close but didn't care. Light footsteps moved closer. Joe, not wanting to startle his brother, claimed he couldn't sleep. Unable to bare Hoss' silence or his own guilt, Joe spoke again, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You had nothin' ta do with it Joe."

"I was the one that push you in there. I thought it was all just a big joke."

"Ah, baloney. Look if I didn't wanna go in the ring, I'd a not gone in. Dadburnit! Wasn't nothin' you or them two yahoos coulda done to push me in that ring. I wanted to go in there. See that's the problem Joe, I wanted to get in there."

Joe didn't believe that of Hoss. He knew he and their friends were pushing Hoss all the way into the ring, and for what, a measly two hundred dollars. Hearing Hoss' comment about it being his choice, Joe gave up trying to convince him otherwise. "Why don't we not talk about it."

"No that ain't gonna do no good. I need to talk about it. I been thinkin' about it all night. That ain't done no good."

During the lull of the conversation, another figure appeared in the shadows on the porch, having approached as silently as a cat. Adam waited to hear the rest of the story.

Hoss continued, "Let me tell ya somethin'. I learned somethin' Joe. I learned somethin' about myself. Somethin' I don't like. I reckon every man's got it in him. It's some kinda instinct, somethin' he's got down deep inside him, that'll make him do things he don't ordinarily do, except when he's scared. See that's what I don't like. I got in that ring with Kelly, and dadburnit he hurt me. Kept bouncin' his fists off of me, and it hurt! An' he scared me, he scared me. That's the thing, see. He scared me bad enough it brung up that thing from down deep somewhere that it made me wanna tear him up. Tear him to pieces, kill him. Kill him." Hoss let out a deep sigh. "Do you understand what I'm saying Joe. You know what I mean?"

Hoss' words bothered Joe. He'd never seen his big strong brother so rattled like this. Unsure how to respond Joe said the only thing he could, "I think I do understand."

Hidden in the shadows of the porch, Adam stood frozen. Hoss' words had triggered a chill in him. He worried for his brother's pain but also he sensed a fear that he could understand. Joe may not have comprehended what Hoss was speaking of but Adam did, and he didn't like the memories that came along with that comprehension. He returned to his room as silently as he'd come, but now he needed to sort out his own dark thoughts so he could find a way to help Hoss.

xoxox

Having not slept that night Adam and Joe sat at the dining room table as the sun broke over the horizon. Both had checked on Hoss and knew he was gone. They sipped their coffee, lost in their own thoughts. Joe broke the silence.

"Adam, I think you should know, I talked with Hoss last night. He...he said some things that, well, frankly scared me."

"I know Joe, I heard him."

"You heard...how?"

A faint smile crept out. "I heard you both go downstairs, so I followed. Hoss was talking so I stood in the shadows and listened."

The brothers sipped more of their coffee.

"What can we do? I really don't understand that instinct thing he's talking about, do you?"

Joe looked to Adam and noticed he was staring into the air. Joe was about to repeat his question when Adam finally responded in a voice Joe strained to hear, "Yeah I do."

As soon as he spoke, Adam set his cup down and rose from the table. He locked eyes with Joe. "Listen, don't worry. I'll talk to Hoss. Tell Pa I'll be back later."

"But where…?" The door closed before Joe's question was finished. He stared at his coffee and pushed the cup away. Running his hands through his hair he turned to stare out the window at the lake and mountains beyond. "Help him, God, please?"

 **Chapter 3**

Chub stoically carried his master over the rocky terrain toward Lake Tahoe. Hoss' sullen mood kept him from his usual banter with his horse, or from enjoying the scenery. At the lake he meandered around aimlessly before settling his large frame against one of the boulders on the beach. As he stared out over the lake, trying to find peace for his soul, he heard footsteps crunching across the sand.

"Go 'way, Adam."

Adam lowered himself down onto a flat boulder and began searching through the small rocks at his feet as if looking for the perfect one.

Having found one he hefted it in his hand then flung it into the lake, watching it skip three times before sinking. Reaching for another stone he glanced up at Hoss who was still studying the distant mountains.

"I was on the porch last night, Hoss. I heard what you said to Joe."

"Fine."

"That feeling you said you felt, that made you hit Kelly so hard. That's called self-preservation. Hoss you were protecting yourself. I understood what you were talking about. I've felt it myself and it's ugly, but...it saved my life."

That got Hoss' attention. Adam pursed his lips, stood up and sent another stone sailing across the watery surface. He glanced over his shoulder making eye contact with his brother. Hoss was concentrating hard on something, then Adam saw him make the connection.

"Adam, you don't have to…."

"Yes I do, Hoss." Adam moved to where Hoss leaned on the boulder and stood beside him.

"After the first few days with Kane, I was already fighting for my life but I thought I could win just by keeping my head low and waiting for a chance to escape. As time wore on, it began to sink in that I was trapped, that I'd never get away from him."

Hoss started to object but Adam held up his hand to silence any protests. "By that point I was starved, dehydrated, sleep-deprived, and exhausted. I'd also heard the gunshots. I knew somebody was looking for me. When Kane pulled out that bag of food he'd stashed and laid down the rifle as a challenge, it was kill or be killed. It only took a few seconds for that 'animal' inside me to rise up. I smashed the gun first then went for Kane." Adam paused to slow his racing heart as he relived those long buried memories. "I had one thing on my mind when I attacked him." He balled up his fists. "To kill him. To end the torment he was causing me."

Hoss' whisper brought Adam back to the present, "But ya didn't."

Adam slowed his breathing and relaxed his fists. "No Hoss, no I didn't. I had two voices in my head when I stopped choking him. One was Kane's saying that he'd win if I killed him. The other….I don't really know what it was, maybe Pa's teachings all my life, but it just kept telling me I'd already won. It seemed to say that I had something in me that Kane would never have."

Hoss moved away from Adam to think about what he'd said. After a few minutes, he glanced back at his older brother frowning.

"Adam, I know that was hard for ya then and hard now to tell it, but it ain't the same thing. Kane did things to ya that were wrong, but Hank did nothing that was wrong. It was all me. I was the one who was wrong by hittin' him too hard and wantin' ta do it."

Adam reached for Hoss' arm as he turned to leave. "No Hoss, you got in over your head and felt trapped. You were just protecting yourself, that's all."

Hoss pulled away shaking his head. Silently he mounted up and rode away, giving one last glance at Adam. Deeply discouraged, Adam kicked at the sand, picked up a rock and threw it hard into the water. After watching the circles it created dissipate, he left for home.

When Adam arrived home Ben told him about a visit from Ross Dugan, the boxing agent, and how he was trying to get Hoss to fight Charlie Powers. Adam's frown briefly turned to a smirk as he imagined his father tossing Dugan out of the house. Seeing that Hoss was not home Adam surmised he'd gone into town to see how Hank Kelly was doing. Frustrated at not being able to convince Hoss to let go of his guilt, Adam got busy with his ranch duties. As he worked, his father's comments about Dugan's last words kept haunting him: there's more ways than one to make your son fight.

Hoss arrived home in time for dinner and told the family that Hank was going to recover but he could never fight again. Looking at Adam for a moment, he also said that Hank held no grudge against him for hitting him so hard. Everyone smiled in relief at that and Adam noticed Hoss seemed more relaxed as well.

"There's also some other things he told me. He and Missus Kelly were using Hank's fightin' money to save for a chicken farm. Hank says Dugan'll pay the doctor bills but he's worried about how they're going to get the rest of the money. He said Dugan's holdin' five hundred dollars till he finishes the fighting exhibition, which ends in San Francisco. I offered to help but said he won't take no money he didn't earn."

After dinner Ruby Kelly arrived, wanting to speak to Hoss and his family. She told them that Dugan refused to pay their bills and that Dugan told her to get Hoss to fight or they won't get a penny for their farm. Ben felt for her and Hank, seeing the impossible situation they were in and offered to give them their five hundred dollars and to pay Hank's medical bills.

"I can't take charity Mister Cartwright, for Hank or for myself."

Hoss leaned forward, "But it's not charity. You see Miz Kelly, I feel responsible for Hank an' I'd like to do somethin' to make it up to you. I'll do anythin' in the world for you, anything. Give ya anythin' I got. I'll work….But I ain't gonna fight again, ever."

Joe shuddered to hear Hoss say that about not fighting again. He glanced over at Adam who slowly shook his head. Missus Kelly was saddened by Hoss' refusal to fight, feeling there was no way out for her and Hank.

Standing to leave she tried to look kindly at Hoss. "I didn't think you would. I can't say I blame you. I was unfair to you. I only ask you to forgive me."

Before she left, Ben offered one last time to pay the medical bills. She quietly accepted his kind offer, agreeing that Hank need never know.

 **Chapter 4**

The next day, Joe and Hoss rode into town. Hoss headed to Doc Martin's to pay Hank's medical bills, then to order some tools for Ben. Joe suggested they meet at the Silver Dollar for beers before they head home.

As soon as Joe entered the saloon, his two friends started talking about Hoss fighting Charlie Powers. They said it was all over town and everyone was getting in on the action, some betting Hoss would win and others wondering if he was scared to fight.

Joe grew angry at that last suggestion and said none of it was anyone's business. Hoss wasn't going to fight anybody.

One of the men replied back, "Charlie Powers is going around town sayin' he's gonna bust Hoss right in two."

Joe responded, "Charlie Powers' got a big mouth."

Hoss left Doc Martin's office heading to the saloon. Out in the middle of the street Powers and Dugan blocked Hoss' path. Charlie asked for a match and Hoss refused, saying he wasn't ever fighting again. Dugan called him yellow, causing the crowd to vocalize their agreement. It seemed everyone wanted to see this fight.

Someone ran into the saloon, yelling, "Charlie Powers got Hoss Cartwright cornered in the street! He's tryin' ta push a fight."

Joe ran to the street in time to see Powers slap Hoss. Hoss was ready to tear Powers apart until he saw Joe's tense expression. Squelching his rage Hoss turned away from Powers.

"Joe you ready to go home?"

"No Hoss, I've got some things to take care of in town."

Hoss glared at Powers once more then walked to his horse amid taunts and insults from Powers.

"Go on home Little Hoss Cartwright. We don't want you to get hurt."

The crowd laughed which encouraged Powers even more. "For a big man your all air Cartwright!"

After Hoss rode away, Joe stormed over to Powers. "You think my brother's yellow mister?"

"I think all you Cartwrights are yella."

Fury filled Joe and he threw a left punch at Powers not realizing what he was getting into.

xoxox

Adam sat behind Ben's desk. He'd been checking the books when Hoss walked into the house. Finding Adam at the desk Hoss ambled over and stood silently until Adam put his pen down and looked at his brother.

"What's on your mind?"

After Hoss repeated what had happened in town, Adam leaned across the desk and spoke quietly, "You turned and walked away from it, huh?"

"Yep, walked off."

"That took courage."

"The hardest dadburn thing I ever had to do in my life."

"Just the same, I'm glad you did it."

"Yeah, if you'd seen the expression on Little Joe's face though. I feel like I let him down."

"Well, you know Joe, how impulsive he is. When he's had a chance to think about it he'll be proud of you for doing it."

"I hope so."

Adam rose from the desk. "Say, I was going up to the north pasture, wanna keep me company?"

"Sure, why not."

As they rounded the corner to the door, it opened and Joe practically fell into the room.

Adam barely caught him. "Joe! Hoss give me a hand. Hop Sing! Pa! Bring some hot water, soap and bandages!"

Ben came out of the kitchen and seeing Joe being lowered onto the settee, ran to him. "What happened?"

Hop Sing arrived with the medical supplies and Adam began to clean Joe's face while Ben pressed Joe for answers.

"I made a big mistake. I swung at Charlie Powers. He was making wisecracks at Hoss and I lost my temper. Boy did he work me over." Joe grimaced as he tried to get more comfortable. "Boy that guy hits like a bull."

Hoss' face grew dark with rage. "Charlie Powers huh?" He stormed to the credenza, gathered his gun and fled the house.

Hearing the door slam, Ben looked up from pouring some brandy for Joe. "Hoss!"

Adam handed the cloth to Hop Sing. "Don't worry Pa. I'll go after him."

A moment later and the door slammed again. Ben and Hop Sing put their focus on Joe's injuries - cuts and bruises on his face, a swollen eye and damaged ribs.

In the Silver Dollar, Charlie Powers and Ross Dugan were bragging and celebrating, buying drinks for everyone one. The party was interrupted when someone ran in shouting, "Hoss Cartwright's in town and he's headin' this way. Lookin' for Charlie Powers."

Adam caught up with Hoss just before he entered the saloon.

"Hoss, stop and think about this. Powers is an idiot but he's also a professional fighter."

Hoss glared at his older brother. "I done all the thinkin' I'm gonna do. Little Joe stood up for me and look where it got him. You tellin' me you wouldn't go after him? It's me Powers wants to fight and I'll make sure it's one he won't forget. Now stay outta my way, Adam."

Adam watched Hoss enter the saloon. He stood near the doors listening and waiting. Once the fight began all he could do was watch. Despite his worry over how bad it could be, he was proud of both his brothers and would do what needed to be done to help both of them.

Hoss pushed the swing doors to the saloon open and quickly located Powers. Marching over to him and Dugan he straightened his hat and began to speak, "I came here for two reasons. Number one is Kelly's five hundred dollars."

Dugan began to protest but Powers told him to give Hoss the money. Hoss laid it on the bar as payment for the first fight, reminding them the odds were five to one. Powers took Dugan's wallet to cover the bet.

Powers looked down his nose at Hoss and asked, "What's the other reason?"

"A little gift from my little brother." Hoss slammed his fist into Power's face knocking the fighter across a table and onto the floor. Powers got up and accepted the challenge by slamming his fist into Hoss. The brawl continued around the bar as a man ran out into the street screaming, "Woo-hoo, it's happenin', it's happenin'! Charlie Powers and Hoss Cartwright are tanglin' in the Silver Dollar."

Adam stepped away from the doors as Hoss sailed through landing head first in the dirt. He heard Powers exclaim, "I'm going to cut ya to ribbons."

Hank and Ruby heard the shouting and ran out to watch the fight. Taking a beating, Hoss fell at Hank's feet. Hank knelt down to help Hoss.

"I hate to tell ya this Hank," he gasped for air, "your five hundred dollars is ridin' on me."

Adam knelt beside Hank and helped him raise Hoss up. Hank gave Hoss some advice, "Now we can whip him Hoss. He's got a weak spot in the jaw. He can't take it there."

Hank and Adam shared looks and together rolled Hoss to his feet. The fight continued and slowly moved down the street with Powers maintaining the upper hand. Hoss leaned against a horse trough to catch his breath. Powers swung but missed and Hoss came back with a powerful hit to Powers' jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Let me give you a hand Mister Powers." Hoss hoisted him up and hit him again, knocking him into the horse trough. As a dazed Powers climbed out of the trough, Dugan fussed at him "So he's full o' air is he?" Powers shrugged Dugan off and let him fall into the trough.

After a couple more punches Powers was out cold. Hoss dunked his head into the water to cool off then staggered over to the barkeeper. "Sam, you...still got...that money?"

"I sure do Hoss, right here. Five hundred dollars and at five to one that's twenty-five hundred dollars."

The crowd cheered and clapped, congratulating Hoss.

Hoss made his way over to the Kellys, still trying to catch his breath. He offered the money to Hank.

"Oh no Hoss, we can't be takin' this. You won it."

Hoss waved Hank off and put the wallet in Hank's hand. "Hank, you….won it. It's….your money... It's the five….hundred you had….ridin' on me. It's just….grow'd a little, that's all."

Ruby smiled with tears in her eyes. Hank stood quiet letting it all sink in. Hoss shared a smile with Adam.

xoxox

A couple of weeks later the Cartwrights met the Kellys at the stage in Virginia City. Ruby said goodbye to Ben, Joe and Adam, then turned to Hoss with warmth in her eyes.

"Hoss, what can I say to thank you?" She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek..

Hoss grinned and blushed. "Ma'am, you just made my whole day right then."

Hank stepped up to Ben and Joe. "Ben you've got a wonderful son. And you're quite a man yourself, Joe, but stay in the middleweight division. You're a champ there."

"I'll take your advice." Joe laughed.

Hank faced Hoss with a serious look. "An' you, you big lug, if ya ever get the notion you'd like ta be th' heavyweight champion of th' world…"

Ruby spoke up pulling Hank toward the coach, "You're in the chicken-raisin' business from now on Mister Kelly."

Hoss and Hank shared a good laugh. Hoss watched as the stage pulled out. What had begun as an almost deadly incident, ended with two new friends and Hoss somehow being named the Champion of Virginia City. He wished Hank and Ruby well in their new life and basked in the glow of being a town hero as well.

Still smiling Hoss sensed his father standing behind him, but wasn't expecting the words he heard.

"Well Champ, let's get along home. We have some post holes you might try to flex your muscles on."

Hoss lost his grin and wrinkled up his nose.

Joe put a hand on Hoss' shoulder. "Yeah and since you're so big and strong I think I just might sit there and watch you. You're my idol."

Hoss grimaced and touched a bruise on his forehead. Adam strolled over with his arms crossed over his chest and leaned toward Hoss conspiratorially.

"I'll help you with those post holes, Champ."

Hoss threw a look at Adam and saw his brother's cheeky grin.

Hoss chuckled and together they walked down the street. He stuck his thumbs into his vest and with a bit of a swagger he thought it wasn't too bad to be a Champion, as long as it was for somethin' worth fightin' for.

The End


End file.
